Receptacles or containers for refuse have a variety of useful applications and are available in a number of different sizes. For example, large receptacles (e.g., 44 or 55 gallon receptacles) are commonly used for disposal of trash, grass, leaves, and other materials. Liners are often used in combination with the receptacles to simplify emptying of the receptacles and disposal/transportation of the filled liner.
Many liners are composed of an elastic or deformable material (e.g., polyliner or trash bags) that will conform to the shape of the receptacle. This can cause the liner to conform to the sides of the receptacle during removal, thereby forming a seal and preventing air from passing through to the bottom portion of the receptacle. This seal can create a vacuum or suction effect in the bottom portion of the receptacle as the liner is removed. Thus, as an example, when removing a liner containing dense materials from a larger receptacle, the vacuum may add significantly to the strain suffered by the user.
It is desirable to ventilate the bottom portion of the receptacle so that air can flow into the bottom portion during removal of the liner and prevent or release a vacuum. There is a need to provide an economical way of reducing or minimizing the force required to fully remove the liner from the receptacle without sacrificing the utility or structural integrity of the receptacle.